A variety of mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, are widely used today. The devices may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, playing music files among others. Some mobile communication devices include additional functionality which supports game playing.
There are ongoing efforts to support an increase the functionality of mobile communication devices. Such efforts include hardware and software improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural and functional components of the mobile communication device. Many icons may be displayed on a display unit of a mobile communication device to provide for various functionalities and actions.
In many of these communication devices, the display unit is often brought into a locked state, or sleep mode, wherein the communication device is deactivated. Locking and unlocking of such mobile communication devices generally occurs by using dedicated mechanical buttons or a dedicated touchable area on the touch screen. When the mobile electronic device is unlocked the user arrives at a predefined view presented on the display. However, sometimes the user quickly would like to access a specific function or application at a specific location and time, such as the time schedule at the bus station. The normal way of doing this would be to unlock the communication device, select the application tray, open the browser, enter the web address of the service and check the time schedule. This operation may be time consuming and annoying to some users.